You and I
by Leelou67
Summary: POST INFINITY WAR-Un lieu inconnu. Beaucoup de souffrance et de questions. L'envie d'en savoir plus. Puis un simple regard, et toute la haine disparaît subitement.


Tony se réveilla difficilement, ayant l'impression qu'on lui avait piétiné le crâne à de nombreuses reprises. La lumière ambiante l'obligea à fermer les yeux un instant, celle-ci étant un peu trop crue à son goût. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, et ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont il avait éventuellement pu y atterrir. Une chose était certaine il n'était plus sur Titan. Il bougea faiblement le bras gauche, tâtant les draps qui le recouvraient. Ils étaient très doux. Ce contact le rassura. Être perdu à l'autre bout de la Galaxie… Il ignorait comment il se serait senti s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait toujours là-bas, si loin de chez lui. Il se doutait qu'il était de retour sur Terre, mais par quel miracle ?

Il revit des images de ce qu'il avait vu avant de sombrer dans le néant : Thanos s'enfuyant, son entourage volant en fumée… Peter le suppliant de l'aider à rester. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qui était arrivé au jeune. Il aurait voulu être en mesure de le sauver, mais il s'était retrouvé complètement démuni et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit face à cette situation. Et Strange, qui lui avait lancé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… Il lui en avait voulu. Tellement voulu… Pour lui, c'était impossible que les choses se déroulent de la sorte, sans que le sorcier n'ait cherché à lutter face à leur ennemi. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il avait eu besoin de savoir, mais l'autre homme avait disparu sans lui fournir les explications qu'il souhaitait désespérément obtenir.

Il se souvenait alors avoir hurlé sa rage et son désespoir. Tout ce qu'il avait pu emmagasiner était ressorti d'un coup et étrangement, sur le moment, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et aussi vivant de toute sa vie. Mais cette satisfaction n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il était très rapidement revenu à la réalité, celle qui lui rappelait qu'il était seul, sans que personne ne sache comment le retrouver. Perdu quelque part sur une planète détruite et abandonnée. Livré à lui-même après cette épreuve. Puis il s'était enfui avec le vaisseau abîmé de ceux qui s'étaient présentés à lui comme étant les « Gardiens de la Galaxie », eux aussi tombés au combat. Pour la bonne cause ? Non. Puisqu'au final, Thanos s'était enfui avec les Pierres et avaient éliminé la moitié de l'Univers. A quoi leur lutte acharnée avait-elle servi, en fin de compte ?

Il ouvrit les yeux pour de bon et se redressa, ne désirant qu'une seule chose : savoir où Diable se trouvait-il. Il repoussa les draps blancs en soupirant. Il se tourna sur le côté, sa blessure infligée par le titan fou lui faisant toujours mal, mais plus autant qu'avant. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil et vit l'épaisseur ainsi que la qualité du bandage qu'on lui avait fait. Il ne savait pas qui s'en était chargé, mais cela devait être quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait un minimum en médecine pour avoir autant de précision et d'adresse. L'esprit toujours un peu embrumé, il se mit en quête de trouver quelqu'un dans cet endroit qui pourrait lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement. Il s'ne foutait de savoir s'il était retenu prisonnier ou si les gens chez qui il avait émergé étaient totalement inoffensifs et n'avaient aucunement l'intention de le retenir contre son gré.

Tony atteignit la porte en titubant, ayant l'impression qu'on lui broyait l'estomac de l'intérieur, c'était presque insoutenable. S'il avait écouté sa raison, il se serait laissé glisser jusqu'au sol et serait resté là, roulé en boule, attendant sagement que quelqu'un ne le reconduise jusqu'à son lit. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce que lui, au fond, voulait. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi on avait pris soin de lui de la sorte. Ce qu'on attendrait de lui par la suite. Il tourna a poignée et s'engagea dans un couloir faiblement éclairé et totalement désert. Il avança en s'appuyant à chaque fois contre les murs, voyant légèrement trouble et ayant la sensation désagréable que l'intégralité du décor valsait autour de lui, ce qui lui rajouta l'envie de vomir alors qu'il sentait pourtant la faim le tirailler. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal en point.

C'est lorsqu'il entendit des voix lointaines derrière lui qu'il commença à paniquer. Il les entendit dire des choses du style « _Il faut le retrouver, il ne doit pas être bien loin…_ » ou bien encore « _Nous devons absolument l'empêcher de sortir d'ici !_ ». Donc il était prisonnier ? Mais peu lui importait, puisqu'il n'était vraiment plus à ça près. Après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser, il s'inquiétait moins de ce qui l'attendait. Il avait déjà bien morflé, alors qui que pouvaient être ses individus, il s'en foutait royalement. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, selon lui. L'Univers avait été totalement anéanti, il s'en doutait. Au moins, il avait bénéficié d'un peu de repos, ce qui lui avait évité de voir à quel point sa planète avait put être ravagée. Il craignait déjà ce qu'il allait voir, une fois sorti de cet endroit encore inconnu. Pourtant, il avait la vague impression d'y avoir déjà mit les pieds. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps.

Il se retrouva face à une vitre qui, en plus de lui offrir une vue sur un champ à l'extérieur, lui envoyait son reflet à la figure. Il eut presque peur de ce qu'il aperçut. Un homme fatigué. Malade. Impuissant. Détruit. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait sur son visage égratigné. Il s'éloigna de cette fenêtre, et remarqua qu'il y avait une certaine animation de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Quelques personnes étaient en train de discuter près de ce qui ressemblait à un camion militaire, mais ces dernières avaient remarqué l'homme qui avait quitté sa chambre. Pendant quelques instants, ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faillance, cherchant à savoir qui serait celui qui bougerait en premier. Cet individu, ce fut Tony, qui reprit sa route en décidant de les ignorer. Il n'avait de toutes manières reconnut aucun d'entre eux, mais il sut alors ce qui l'avait marqué avec les lieux : il s'agissait de l'une de ses bases.

Son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir le martyr, et il entendait des bruits de pas s'approcher. Se tenant les côtes de la main droite, il marcha un peu plus vite avant de déboucher dans une salle bien plus lumineuse que le couloir où il s'était retrouvé, ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois, n'y étant pas habitué. Les néons étaient bien trop lumineux à son goût. En refaisant attention à tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il remarqua qu'une bonne quinzaine de personnes était en train de l'observer, tous plus surpris les uns que les autres. Ne reconnaissant pas ces visages, le milliardaire rebroussa chemin et prit une autre direction, qui le mena à un second couloir, moins long cette fois. Il tourna deux fois à gauche et se retrouva devant une nouvelle porte, qu'il poussa sans trop réfléchir.

Quelqu'un lui tournait le dos, quelques mètres plus loin, observant tristement par la fenêtre, mais l'inconnu se retourna lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer, l'interrompant dans ses pensées. Tony eut du mal à discerner ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux de l'homme. De la mélancolie, de l'angoisse, du soulagement ? Mais ses jambes à lui se dérobèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, ne pouvant plus supporter cette douleur qu'il éprouvait. En redressant légèrement la tête, il vit que l'autre homme se trouvait désormais devant lui, agenouillé à sa hauteur, l'air inquiet pour lui. C'était Steve, avec son air empli de joie et de soutien. L'inventeur ne savait que faire. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient ni vus ni adressé le moindre mot.

Cela lui faisait si mal de le revoir après tellement de temps. Son cœur se resserra davantage lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait tellement espéré que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé, qu'ils soient restés aussi soudés qu'à leurs débuts dans l'équipe des Avengers… Que rien n'ait changé. Mais le Destin n'avait rien fait d'autre que s'acharner sur le sort et leur cracher à la gueule tout un tas de saloperies. Pourtant, jamais Tony n'avait voulu qu'ils soient séparés, surtout aussi brutalement. Il garda sa main droite appuyée contre l'endroit qui lui faisait mal tandis que sa main gauche était sur le sol, retenant son corps, l'empêchant de basculer en avant. Il était vraiment épuisé et n'avait plus aucune autre envie que de se laisser à nouveau sombrer, et ne se réveiller que lorsque tout se serait arrangé.

Steve lui attrapa l'épaule, et il sursauta à ce contact auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Il l'observait toujours, ayant l'impression que toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir à son égard s'était brusquement dissipée. Il retrouvait celui qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accepter au début, mais avec qui il avait terminé par se lier d'amitié. Quelqu'un sans qui il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. N'y tenant plus, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face, étant complètement à bout, totalement vidé de son énergie qu'il avait dépensée pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre lui. Il s'en foutait de leur passé, de ce qui les avait détruits et éloignés l'un de l'autre. L'Avenger Originel le serra contre lui, tellement heureux de le retrouver. Il avait appréhendé ce moment depuis que Stark avait été ramené après une mission de secours. Il craignait que ce dernier ne soit toujours furieux contre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant cette fois-ci apparaitre Natasha, qui avait accouru dès qu'elle avait appris que son ami avait enfin reprit connaissance. Elle regarda les deux hommes d'un œil attendri, soulagée de voir que tout se passait bien pour eux, puis elle décida de faire demi-tour, histoire de rassurer ceux qui s'étaient inquiétés en voyant le milliardaire déambuler de la sorte dans les couloirs de la base. Et Steve tenait toujours Tony dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement désolé, _souffla l'inventeur_.

Le soldat soupira en passant la main dans le dos de l'homme, le rassurant. Le voir en telle position de faiblesse l'inquiétait. Mais désormais, il savait qu'ils seraient en mesure de faire quelque chose pour sauver leur monde. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, et il était hors de question que quelque chose ne s'interpose à nouveau entre eux. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit faire du mal à son ami une nouvelle fois.

-Ca ira, _lui murmura Steve_. Je te le promets. On s'en sortira…

-… Comment ?

Il desserra un peu son étreinte et le scruta des yeux, voulant encore s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas, puis il lui répondit, en le réattirant contre lui :

-Ensemble.


End file.
